Mare Skye
Biography Early Life (2000-2013) Mareena, Mare, Skye was born to the power duo, Noah and Celeste Skye. A powerful CEO of a New York business and a successful model who married young and captured the attention of the public eye. Both her parents possessed abilities, her father having telekinesis and her mother possessing abilities regarding persuasion. Mare however, did not have any abilities. Her mother was disgusted, being the vain woman she is, that her daughter was all she had expected her to be and often saw Mare as not good enough, while her father saw her as his pride and joy. Growing up and knowing she wasn't good enough for her mother hurt her and Mare often strived to be the best in everything she did, making her competitive and a perfectionist at a young age. As she grew older, she was recognized as a child prodigy, but her mother only grew frustrated with her and it seeped into her parents marriage. Her parents got a divorce when she was eleven and Mare was often left to her own devices. Her father, who she had full custody of her, was always busy at work and her mother absent from her life. Mare wasn't very popular and often spent her time creating new things and was extremely intrigued in engineering. Power Acquirement (2014) At fourteen, Mare was in a horrible accident. While constructing one of her contraptions on her own, as per usual, a cable was loose when Mare turned on the electricity. Not knowing of the defect, Mare went to examine her contraption and was shocked with 6,600-volts of electricity. She was found in her workroom by her father upon his arrival home, on the floor and twitching. An accident that should have killed her, happened to spare her life as it activated the already present but inactive, abilities she possessed. She lied about the incident to her father and doctors in order to convince them she was okay but, things afterwards scared Mare as her attitude and emotions often changed electrical appliances around her and eventually led to her realization of the power she now possessed. Crazy Bitch Phase (2014) Mare was already often alone and secluded before the accident but, afterwards she was alone and confused for the first time in her life. She didn't share her powers with her father, knowing it would mean contacting her mother and bringing her back into her life, which she refused to let happen. Mare instead let her emotions and the events around her topple downwards on her and send her into a spiral of rage. Her powers were unpredictable, uncontrollable, and were often triggered by her emotions. Eventually, Mare began entertaining herself on her by becoming Scarlet Bolt, a villain terrorizing New York City. While she wasn't a major threat at first, she eventually attracted the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. because of her attacks beginning to harm and target people. Soon enough, she was captured, (and saved), during an attack on Times Square. In order to protect her identity from the public, she was offered an option to attend Xavier's, to learn to control her powers and do good. Reluctantly accepting, Mare soon found herself in a decent period of her life. Attending Xavier's (2015) For a short period of time, Mare attended Xavier's in order to appease S.H.I.E.L.D. and protect her identity, but to also try and regain pieces of herself from before the accident. Mare used this time to hone her skills and perfect some of her techniques and also seized the opportunity to make some friends for once. While attending Xavier's, she befriended Rylan and Dexter. Dexter and her grew close during their time together and eventually dated for a period of time. However, Mare's happy ending was not yet to be attained, as Dexter was killed while they were out helping S.H.I.E.L.D. try to detain a villain. Leaving New York (2015-2016) After witnessing Dexter's death, Mare found herself spiraling even further out of control and finally took her fathers advice to seek help. She fled New York and went to a psychiatric center where they helped her with her multitude of mental issues and she gained back bits and pieces of herself from her early years. Return to New York (Present) After her life was steadily heading back on track, Mare finally came back to New York. Now she is currently using her newfound peace and maturity to help others in similar situations she had been in. She is currently friends with Alexandra Rossen, Nox Dysley, Zara Watts, and Beth Watts. She is also acquainted with others from the group such as Valeriya Khalturina, Quentin Lydnes and Orion. She was mentoring Zara Watts in how to control and use her technopath abilities and helping Beth Watts until she was most recently critically injured by Estelle Graves, the new Crimelord who she so desperately wants to see fall. Characteristics Physical Appearance Mare has dark brown curly hair which she often tries to keep tame in some way shape or form. Her eyes change from a hazel to a light brown/gold depending on the lighting and her power use, as they usually take a more golden shade when she uses more of her energy. Her complexion is rather pale and she is a bit on the short side and is thin. Personality In her early years, Mare was the common overachiever and often tried to please everybody, setting incredibly high expectations for herself. However, as Mare got older and developed her powers, she began to lose her urge to please others around her and began to do things to spite others. She refused to do what people of expected of her anymore and found her morals collapsing and breaking. For a small period, she did happen to find a piece of her old self again, but things came crashing down after witnessing a tragic death. Years later, after seeking help for her destructive personality, she is now a caring and genuine person once again. Powers Power Mare can control and create electricity on large scales, even being able to turn into electricity herself in order to travel through power lines. Her manipulation of electricity goes as far as controlling man made, and natural electric currents, allowing her to gain control on several terrains. Her ability, while impressive, does take a massive toll on her body when used on large scales or for extended periods of time, leaving her physically exhausted and fatigued. Weaknesses Mare tends to overdo things with her powers, not realizing how much energy she has exerted until it is too late. Additionally, Mare has recently developed more of a selfless attitude, and it often puts her in danger while she is just trying to help everybody else around her. Relationships Family Noah Skye Mare was always incredibly close with her father, becoming daddy's little girl quite easily. She always got everything she wanted from her dad and spent a considerable amount of time with him. Accompanying him in public, going to work with him and spending his every free moment with him. Celeste Skye From a young age, Mare had always tried to impress her mother however, after realizing nothing would appease her mother unless she had powers, Mare gave up and began resenting her. She does not speak to her to this day. Dexter Dexter was Mare's first and only relationship. He was the primary reason for her departure from villainous activity and her soul reason for attending Xavier's. She shared her first kiss with Dexter and spent most of her time tagging along with him and his friends. Despite it being a young love, Mare struggles to find the same trust in somebody and still hasn't fully moved on after witnessing his death in person. Etymology * Mareena, is old Latin, it means "of the sea." * Coraline, is from Greek, Kore, which means maiden, and line from Old English, which means a multitude of things, but rule as one. * Skye is an English name, referring the to Scottish Isle and a nature name referring to the sky. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme